The Vanellope Diaries
by MagicSuprises14
Summary: Vanellope has been princess of Sugar Rush for a year. Ralph has gone since no one played his game anymore. So when Unknown characters from a unknown game think that can come and control Sugar Rush. Vanellope can't do this with such little people. Once they glitch up the game, Vanellope's game get's put out of order. Can she save Sugar Rush, before her game is gone... forever?


The Vanellope Diaries

**As everyone who has watched Wreck-it-Ralph, you know Vanellope became a princess and wasn't a glitch anymore. Well after year Ralph had been put out of the arcade.**

**Vanellope's Diary entry 1.**

**_I have not seen Ralph in about 10 months, or hours or minutes. I am not quite sure I live in an arcade, so I don't keep track of time. Things in my new kingdom were redecorated but everything keeps falling apart. I actually found out that Taffyta and her group really isn't mean. I really-_**

Just as Vanellope began writing that sentence, Snowanna and Adorabeezle had just ran in.

"What are you doing her?" Vanellope asked

"We think that their has been an update on our game!" Adorabeezle replied out of breath.

"So? Doesn't mean you can just barge in this castle!" Vanellope said back. At that moment the donut clock had just fallen on the floor and broke.

"Ugh. Just get out icebrains." Vanellope had said.

"We warned her, Adorabeezle. She is the princess now so she decides what she wants to do." Snowanna said to Adorabeezle slowly catching her breath.

"If you guys are so out of breath, why didn't you just drive your karts?" Vanellope asked as she kicked the donut scraps away.

"The new program that has been updated added new characters." Snowanna replied

"And they took our karts!" Adorabeezle also replied

Just then Rancis had walked in. "We have a problem with this new update" He said angrily.

"Why can't they just make their own karts, it's not that hard. Stinkbrains…" Vanellope said

"We don't know once they came last night, they thought they were rulers of the sugar rush game." Rancis replied.

"As long as they're not like Turbo." Vanellope had replied.

"Well are we going to get our karts back?" Snowanna asked.

"Just tell them they can make their own karts instead of stealing yours." Vanellope replied

"We already did! Like Rancis said they think they can take whatever they want." Adorabeezle replied

"Well that's not happening in this Candy Kingdom." Vanellope the corner of Vanellope's eye, she caught a new girl name Blue BumbleBerry. She was the most new character of Sugar Rush.

"Look there they are!" Vanellope whispered.

There was 6 other people. Crumbly Cake, Strawberry Mint Swirl, Cinnamon Crackle, Gummy Worm Glynn, Pop Rocky Raina, Starburst Peep, and of course Blue BumbleBerry.

Vanellope walked up to the kindly. "Hello, New Racers!" Vanellope tried to say very happily.

Crumbly Cake looked her weirdly.

"You may not know, but you just can't go around stealing karts." Vanellope said

"Yeah we know." Crumbly Cake replied.

"So do you think you can… not do that…?" Vanellope asked calmly.

"Nah. We do whatever we want around here. It our game too" Cinnamon Crackle replied.

Cinnamon did have a point, why does Sugar Rush need a leader?

"Well you can just make a kart by yourself." Snowanna said slowly walking beside Vanellope.

"Well maybe we don't want to." Cinnamon replied.

Rancis and Adorabeezle walked up slowly near Vanellope.

"Well I am the princess of Sugar Rush and you obey what I say." Vanellope said smartly.

"So, just because your princess doesn't mean you can do anything to us." Gummy Worm Glynn replied smartly.

"Uh it kind of does." Adorabeezle replied.

"Whatevs. Let's go guys." Blue BumbleBerry replied.

"Don't think this is over." Blue BumbleBerry said as she walked away.

"What are we going to do?" Vanellope said. "They are right what can the princess do?" She asked sadly.

Vanellope really wished she had Ralph he could scare them away in a second.

"What about the Calhoun girl? She seems pretty tough" Rancis replied.

"Nah she softened up when she married Felix. Plus she doesn't even like me." Vanellope replied.

Somehow, Vanellope always found a way to make someone not like her.

We'll think of something Vanellope." Snowanna replied."So are you going to talk to them?" Snowanna asked

"Not if I have to walk" Vanellope replied.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Snowanna asked.

"Carry me to my kart please!" Vanellope said like a proud princess.

"Ugh." Snowanna said dreadfully.

They all picked up Vanellope and piled into her kart.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope asked.

"Going to get our karts." Snowanna replied

"Not in my kart. You're all going to run to find where they are." Vanellope replied.

"By the way, where are they at?" Adorabeezle asked.

"The last time I seen them they were headed for the candy swamp." Rancis replied

"Well I am not riding all the way out to the candy swamp. Our wheels get stuck in the melted laffy taffy." Vanellope replied.

When Vanellope said that she saw a little disappointment in Adorabeezle and Snowanna's faces.

"Let's just go anyway." Vanellope said.

"So can we ride in your kart?" Snowanna asked brightly.

"I am not gonna show that much gratitude." Vanellope replied.

"Oh, just get in the kart." Vanellope said.

As they all piled into the car, right when they left through the car door, Vanellope heard her Candy lamp crack.

As they raced through the Candy Cane Tree Forest and past Diet Cola Mountain. They were at the Candy swamp.

"I don't think we should leave the kart here" Snowanna said

"We'll have to drive through to make sure these "Candy Kart Smugglers" don't steal it. Vanellope replied

As the drove along the Candy swamp, Vanellope's kart got stuck in the Laffy taffy goop.

"Well now-" Vanellope didn't finish her sentence.

"Hush, I hear noises." Rancis whispered."Yeah, we have Taffyta, Candlehead, Minty, Jumbileena, Swizzle, Crumbelina, Gloyd and Us!" Adorabeezle said with a happy spirit.

"I guess your right Adorabeezle. It's getting late so let's head back."

Right when they walked back where the car got stuck, the car was gone!

"Where is the kart?!" Snowanna asked worriedly.

"We weren't supposed to leave it unattended!" Vanellope said worriedly.

They walked home with no kart. As soon as Vanellope got home she began in her diary again.

"Where was I? Oh yeah!" she whispered.

_Like I was saying… I actually don't remember what I was going to say_.

Vanellope just started writing about her day.

_It was so weird how they got my kart but went the opposite direction of my kart when they were leaving._

Vanellope began to think. I can check the codes box!

Vanellope ran to Sour Belle's room. He was sweeping a cupcake table that crumbled earlier.

"Sour Belle! I need the codes to the code room." Vanellope said catching her breath.

Her room to Sour Belle's room was on the other side of the castle.

"But the code room is so far!" He said dreadfully.

"Just give me the key and code Sour underwear!" Vanellope said getting impatient.

"Here" Sour Belle said giving her the keys and code. He ran along.

Vanellope ran to the code room.

"Up, down, right, X, square, left, O." Vanellope whispered very quietly.

Sour Belle was behind her with the rope.

After she tied herself to the rope she looked through all the codes.

She didn't see anybody named any of those names.

"Maybe they aren't even a part of this game." Vanellope whispered to herself.

**Cliffhangers. What do you think? Don't worry if I sucks right now. It'll get better I have plans J.**


End file.
